Stunts
List of custom stunts from the forum thread Homebrew Stunts Master List Under Construction To Do: Format Insert into table, perhaps sortable Alertness: Attention!: You have been trained to follow orders instantly in combat. When in a physical conflict, you may replace your initiative with that of a friendly character with this stunt. The Advantage Of Familiarity: There are benefits to knowing a place really well. Pick a location or a small neighbourhood. Add 1 to any roll made to notice or investigate something unusual in this area. Sentry: You have the ability to wait, devoting your full effort to watchfulness, for hours on end. Add two to your Alertness skill as long as you stand and watch. Wily: Your survival depends on quickly assessing your surroundings for threats and resources. You may use your Alertness skill instead of your Investigation skill to search an area, but you won't necessarily understand what you've found. Athletics: Sportsman: Sports are your life. Pick a sport. You may use Athletics with a +2 bonus to play that sport. Ball Toss: Throwing a basketball isn't very different from throwing a knife. Use Athletics to wield thrown weapons. You do not get any bonus from speed powers for these attacks. Reading the Line of Fire: You can tell where the bullets will go before the trigger is pulled. Increase your athletics skill by 2 when using it to dodge gunfire. Burglary: Security Expert: Knowing how to case a place means that you know how to protect a place against other people with the same idea. You may use your Burglary skill to perform blocks blocking the future use of Burglary against the same target as long as you have a chance to correct the security flaws that you notice. Five-Fingered Discount: Why buy what you can steal? You may use your Burglary skill instead of your Resources skill to “buy” things. Everything “bought” this way has the aspect “Stolen Property”. Specialized Criminal: Thieves have specialties, just like scientists. Pick a type of thing that can be burgled (eg. banks, apartments). Add two to your Burglary skill when using it against that type of thing. Contacts: Absolute Authority: You are good at being in charge. Add two to your Contacts skill as long as you are in a position of authority over those you intend to contact. Friends Everywhere: Your network of contacts extends around the world. You never receive a penalty to your contacts skill due to an unfamiliar area. Chain of Command: You are a soldier, and other soldiers answer to you. Add two to your Contacts skill when using it to deal with other soldiers. The Boss: People do what you say. Add a new trapping to Contacts, called Employment. You may use this trapping to find obedient subordinates in a particular category, chosen when you take this stunt. Minions: (Requires The Boss) You have some loyal henchmen. You may use your Contacts to declare that they are present at any time, with a difficulty determined by the situation and the quality of your henchmen. My Buddy Has One Of Those: Your friends are very willing to let you borrow whatever you need. You may use Contacts instead of Resources for equipment purchases. Anything acquired this way comes with the aspect "Not Actually Mine." I'm Looking For Mr Brown: You are extremely good at tracking people down. Increase your Contacts skill by two when using it to find someone. In addition, all attempts to find someone with Contacts are one time increment faster. On The Watch: (Requires Ear To The Ground) There’s something that you’re on the watch for, and you have a network of people who will tell you if it happens. The difficulty of any Getting The Tip-Off roll that you make related to that topic is reduced by four. (This doesn’t stack with Ear To The Ground). Member: You are a member of an organization. Add two to your Contacts skill when using it to contact other members of that organization. The situations in which this will be useful depend heavily on the organization. Too Cool for School: All the kids wanna be just like you. Add two to all Contacts rolls when dealing with young adults between high school and middle school age. Networking: Networking is an important skill for a businessman, and you have it. Add two to your Contacts skill when using it in a corporate context. Salesman's Network: All good salesmen build up a network of satisfied customers over time. Pick a type of product. Add two to your Contacts skill when looking for or dealing with makers, sellers, or notable consumers of that type of product. Conviction: Sermonize: Your speeches are more about passion than presentation. You may use Conviction, unmodified by Performance, to speak publicly or to convince someone on a point of morality. Strength In The Most Desperate Hour: Your faith is always strongest in times of desperate need. When using the Desperate Hour trapping of the Righteousness power, your attack with Conviction is weapon: 2. Sanction: Your faith in your boss, be it the archangel Uriel or Colonel Carrington, is absolute. Pick a being. Add one to your Conviction skill when acting on behalf of that being. Fire And Brimstone: Threatening someone's body isn't really your style. You prefer to threaten the soul. You may use Conviction instead of Intimidation when threatening someone on a spiritual level. Stubborn Faith: You cling to your beliefs with amazing determination. You may take two additional minor consequences against attempts to make you act against your faith. Shield Of Faith: Your faith protects you from harm. You may use your Conviction skill for physical defence. Religious Contacts: You are well loved for your piety. You may use your Conviction skill instead of your Contacts skill when dealing with people who share your religion. Shield Of Dogma: Words are meaningless against your fanatical will. You may use your Conviction skill to defend in social combat. Threshold Guardian: Your very presence is a shield against the forces of evil. Add three to your Conviction skill when using it in conjunction with the Bless This House power. Boosted Hexes: You don’t get along with technology at all. Even compared to other wizards. All technology is treated as though it were two steps lower on the hexing table. Righteous: You are nearly unstoppable when you’re doing what’s right. Your Conviction skill is treated as if it were two points higher when determining whether it is high enough to complement another skill with the Righteousness power. You Do Not Want To See My Soul: Your soul has a truly profound effect on those who see it. Add two to your Conviction skill when using it to make mental attacks in a Soulgaze. I KNOW I'm Right!: Your knowledge the righteousness of your beliefs gives you strength in trying times. You may use Conviction for Mental Defense. Craftsmanship: Percussive Maintenance: Sometimes a malfunctioning gadget just needs a good swift kick. You may spend a fate point to make any repair attempt in one exchange. Treat all such repairs as Jury-Rigged repairs. "Do you like it? I made it myself": A weapon you made yourself, is a weapon you know really well. Pick melee or ranged. Use Craftsmanship to make attacks and manoeuvres with weapons of that type that you personally built from scratch. From Another Time: You are intimately familiar with the technology of a time other than the present. Choose a time period other than the present day. Add two to your Craftsmanship skill when dealing with stuff from that time period. Innovation Trumps Experience: Teaching yourself sorcery with a background in engineering means not using the “traditional" Crafting methods. The strength ratings of the enchanted items that you create are based off of your Craftsmanship skill. Deceit: Salesmanship: You know how to sell stuff. Choose Rapport or Deceit. Add two to that skill when using it to sell something. Data Manipulation: It's easy to fool someone when you have graphs to back you up. Add two to your Deceit skill when you have statistics to back up your lies. Con Man: You make a living off of lies. Add two to your Deceit skill when using it to get someone to give you money. Feint: They think thought they had you, but they thought wrong. You may use your Deceit skill to dodge physical attacks. Shield of Lies: Your lies run so deep that you almost believe them yourself. You may use your Deceit skill to determine your social stress track. Impenetrable Bluff: You can bluff like a poker pro. Maybe you are a poker pro. Increase your Deceit skill by two when using it to bluff. One Big Lie: Tell a lie long enough and you begin to believe it. Pick a statement that isn't true. You get +2 to any roll made to convince someone that that statement is true. It's Just Creative Lying: Really, acting is just an advanced form of lying. You may use Deceit, rather than Performance, for the Playing to an Audience trapping, but only when acting. The Appearance Of Wealth: You seem like a wealthy and powerful person, regardless of the reality. You may use your Deceit skill instead of your Resources skill for the Money Talks trapping. Wearing An Extremely Trustworthy Face: Some faces are just easy to trust, and as a shapeshifter you have access to many of those. Pick a form other than your natural one. As long as you are in that form and visible to your target, add two to your Deceit skill. Founded Upon Lies: '''You are very good at turning innocuous lies into devastating arguments. Whenever you invoke or tag an aspect that you created with a Deceit manoeuvre, add two to your roll in addition to the normal benefits. '''Defensive Lies: '''You can come up with a counterpoint to any point, as long as you don’t worry about honesty. You may use your Deceit skill, unmodified, to defend against everything in social combat. '''Houdini: You could be found by the police standing next to a burned-down church with a handful of matches and a can of gasoline and still get away scott free. Add two to your Deceit skill when using it to cover up or deny involvement in a crime. Faustian Pact: '''Your job is to trick people into signing unfair contracts. Add two to your Deceit skill when using it to convince someone to make a deal. Discipline: '''Disciplined Body: Your body moves because your mind tells it to. Use Discipline to determine the length of your physical stress track. Master of the Sight: You are remarkably good at seeing through your third eye. Increase your Discipline and Lore skills by one when using them to interpret or control the Sight. Spiritual Integration: You get along well with your Demonic Co-Pilot. Increase your Discipline skill by 2 when using it to resist stress from using your Demonic Co-Pilot. Unbroken Composure: Your mental strength allows you to remain calm when others would be caught off guard. You may use your Discipline skill for the Avoiding Surprise trapping of the Alertness skill. Focused Fallout: Your spells are hard on the environment, but they're harder on the guys that you hit with them. When you take fallout as a consequence of casting a spell with insufficient control, reduce the power of the spell by two shifts less. Trained As A Unit: You have been extensively trained to work together with others. Increase any skill used to work together with other characters who have this stunt by two. Control The Conversation: Your tremendous self-control gives you tremendous social control. You may use your Discipline skill to determine initiative in a social conflict. Fearless: You are not easily scared. All attempts to intimidate you suffer a two shift penalty. Defensive Focus: Your incredible focus makes it easy to avoid the clumsy attacks of your enemies. You may use your Discipline skill to defend against attacks from enemies in the same zone. Reflexive Shield: Magic is the only defense you need. When you are attacked, you may sacrifice your next action to cast a defensive evocation. I've Been Through It All: '''You've seen and done things that would make most beings cringe, and have become practiced at ignoring such stress. You may use Discipline in place of Conviction to determine your mental stress track. Driving: '''City Driver: You've spent most of your life driving up and down the same streets. Add one to your Driving skill on city streets and ignore one point worth of increased difficulty due to traffic. Gunner: You’re a former military man with the training to use vehicle weaponry. Use Driving instead of Guns to use weapons mounted on vehicles. One Hand On The Wheel: Multitasking behind the wheel is second nature to you. Treat your Driving skill as Fantastic whenever it would complement, modify, or restrict another skill. Sailor: For you, Driving would be better described as “Sailing.” Pick a type of water vehicle. Increase your Driving skill by one when using it to operate watercraft, or by two if the watercraft is part of your chosen vehicle type. Empathy: In Touch With the World Around You': '''For some reason, you've always been able to tell when someone is "off." Use Empathy instead of Lore for Mystic Perception. '''Natural Spellweaver:' Magic is a flow you can feel around you, and which you can use your insight to channel and guide. Use Empathy for spellcasting control. Read You Like A Book: People's emotions are pretty damn obvious to you. Add two to your Empathy skill when using it to read people. Bartender's Ear: Like any good bartender, you know how to understand drunk people. Add two to your Empathy skill when dealing with people who are under the influence of alcohol. Endurance: Tough as Nails: You don’t seem to feel pain the way normal people do. When an opponent tags or invokes one of your consequences in a physical conflict they only receive +1 to their roll. If they choose to reroll, you may lock down one of his dice and leave him only 3 to reroll. Spell Resistance: Your body rejects the effects of magic more effectively than most. You have a natural armour score of 1 against magic which stacks with everything. Backlash Absorber: You can take a lot of self-inflicted magical punishment. Choose one: either you may take two additional mild physical or mental consequences when facing magical backlash or you have a natural armour score of 1 against magical backlash. Inexhaustible Power: You always have a bit more juice to draw upon. You may take two additional mild mental or physical consequences when facing the stress incurred from using evocation. Fireproof: You are incredibly resistant to fire and extreme heat in general. You have a natural armour score of 2 against fire. Effortless Recovery: You don’t just heal fast. You heal easily. You may spend a supplemental action to remove a minor consequence with a Recovery power without taking a -1 penalty to your main action that exchange. Was That Supposed To Hurt?: You are TOUGH. You don't avoid attacks, you just take them right. Use your Endurance skill to “dodge” attacks. Fists: Mixed Martial Artist:' '''You've trained extensively in Brazilian Jujitsu, Greco-Roman wrestling, or some other grappling fighting style. You may use Fists instead of Might when using the Grappling trapping. '''Ground and Pound:' (Requires Mixed Martial Artist) You are a master at inflicting damage to your opponent in a grapple. You may choose to do an extra stress of damage with your supplemental hits while in grapple. If you do not do the extra damage, the hit is a free action, and therefore does not apply a penalty to any subsequent actions. Patterns: Martial arts are actually a lot like dancing. You may use Fists instead of Performance to demonstrate martial arts moves.j Competition Fighting: You are a martial artist, not a fighter. Add one to your Fists skill as long as you aren't in a real fight. Board Breaking: You break stuff with your hands. Use Fists for the Breaking Things trapping of Might. Street Fighter: You don't fight by the rules. If there's a piece of lead pipe lying around, you'll use it. You may use your Fists skill to wield improvised weapons. Disarming Specialist: '''(Requires '''Redirected Force) You have been trained in how to disarm an armed combatant. On a successful defense against a melee weapon, you may sacrifice your next action to place the DISARMED aspect on your opponent. No Holds Barred Beatdown: What’s the opposite of mercy? Whatever it is, you show plenty of it in your fights. All of your attacks with Fists inflict X additional stress, where X is the level of the worst consequence that you have inflicted on the target this scene. Focused Attention: You have trained specifically to fight a single opponent. When facing a single, unarmed (no weapons; claws, etcetera are alright by GM discretion) foe, your Fists skill gets +1. Breath Control: '''Your breath is part of your body, just like your fists. Use your Fists skill to wield your Breath Weapon. '''Use Their Strength Against Them: Excessive strength can be a disadvantage if your opponent knows how to exploit it. You may use the Might skill of another character to complement your Fists or Might skill when attacking, defending against, or grappling with that character. Throws and Holds: If you aren’t careful when attacking a wrestler, you’ll end up on the ground. On a successful defense with Fists, you sacrifice your next action and tag or invoke an aspect in order to turn that defence into an immediate and automatically successful grapple attempt. You get no bonus to the grapple attempt from full defence and your target must be within range. Guard Breaker: You have a talent for getting around certain types of defence. Pick a skill. Add one to your Fists skill when attacking someone who is using that skill to defend. Potent Poison: The poison produced by your body is exceptionally powerful. Add one to your Fists skill for any use of the Venomous trapping of the Claws power. Destroyer Of Abominations: '''You hit harder when your enemy is something blasphemous. All attacks that you make with the Fists skill inflict two additional stress to creatures that are an offense to your faith. '''Brutality: Your style of fighting verges upon the sadistic. You may use manoeuvres to inflict consequences. In order to do so, first state the name, level, and type of consequence that you would like to inflict. Then make an ordinary attack with the skill that you are using for the manoeuvre. If that attack hits and inflicts stress equal to or greater than the value of the consequence, then that consequence is inflicted. Extra stress is wasted, as is the entire manoeuvre if it misses or fails to inflict enough stress. Extreme Brutality: '''(Requires Brutality) Your style of combat doesn’t just verge on the sadistic, it wallows in it. In order to use the Brutality stunt to inflict a consequence, you need only inflict stress equal to the value of the consequence minus two. Guns: '''Gun Kata: Your intuitive understanding of ballistics and line of sight allow you to avoid your enemies' attacks. You may use Guns to defend against ranged projectile attacks (knifes, bullets, arrows). Killer Of Animals: Guns aren't for killing people: they're for killing animals. All of your attacks with guns inflict two additional stress to mundane animals. Master Of The Lasso: (Require Lasso) You are very good at using a lasso. You may use your Guns, Might, or Weapons skill with a +1 bonus to wield a lasso. Long-Range Combat: You're most comfortable when your enemies are a ways away. Add 1 to your guns skill when using it to attack a character at least 2 zones away. Killer of Many: You have killed a lot of people, but not so many monsters. All of your attacks with Guns inflict two additional stress to Pure Mortals. Empty Mag Empty Room: (Requires''' Blaze Away') Sometimes you just have to fire every bullet you have. When you attack with a gun, you may choose to fire every bullet in your gun at once. If you do, each attack you make that exchange gets a +1 bonus. '''Way Of The Gun:' Guns are your area of expertise. You may use your Guns skill to build and repair firearms. Add 1 to the stress inflicted by each attack you make with a gun that you either made or modified heavily. Personal Arsenal: You own a great number of weapons, and you get new ones all the time. Use your Guns skill instead of your Resources skill when dealing with weaponry. Scope User: You know how to use a scope. Add two to your Guns skill when using it to make manoeuvres related to aiming while using a scope or laser sight. Ammo Selection: There are a lot of different types of bullet in the world, and each of them is suitable for a different situation. Given the chance to select and use ammunition appropriate to the situation, all of your attacks with Guns inflict two additional stress. Sea Urchin Launcher Wielder: You are proficient in the use of the weapons of the Fomor people who live beneath the sea. Add one to your Guns skill when using it to attack with Fomor weapons. This... Is My BOOMSTICK!!!: '''Attacks made with shotguns gain a +1 to all attacks, though the player is encouraged to spout cheesy one-liners. '''Draw Down: You are trained in the use of a firearm as a deterrant. You take no penalty when drawing a pistol as a supplemental action, and you gain a +1 bonus to Guns rolls for Aiming at targets in your zone. Intimidation: Scare 'em Straight: You are a an authority figure. Part of your job is to put the fear of the law in potential miscreants. Add 2 to your Intimidation skill when using it against someone under your authority (ie: students for a teacher, magical practitioners for a Warden). Bad Cop: Cruelty is more effective when given a basis for comparison. When working together with someone who has the Good Cop stunt, add two to your Intimidation skill. And Your Little Dog Too: People who shrug off the most brutal threats against themselves will often fold when their loved ones are threatened. When threatening someone by threatening other people, add two to your Intimidation skill. Rorschach-Style Information Gathering: '''You don't ask nicely when there's stuff you need to know. You may use Intimidation for the Gathering Information trapping of Contacts. '''Scary Reputation: '''It’s at lot easier to scare someone if they’re already scared of your reputation. Add two to your Intimidation skill against anyone who knows who or what you are. '''Scary As F**k: '''You are just plain terrifying. There’s no other way to put it. All attacks that you make with the Intimidate skill inflict 2 extra stress. '''Polite Threats: (Requires Subtle Menace) It takes a special kind of person to make a death threat at a tea party. You are that special kind of person. You may use Intimidation without being rude or directly threatening someone. I Find Your Lack Of Faith Disturbing: Really dedicated people are kind of scary. Add one to your Intimidation skill when using it against someone whose Conviction skill is lower than yours. Torturer: You have the complete lack of mercy that is needed to torture someone properly. You may use your Intimidation skill to inflict mental stress as long as your target is entirely within your power. Investigation: Improved Psychometry: Your investigative skills are geared more to the magical than to the mundane. Increase your investigation skill by 2 when using it for the Psychometry power. Supernatural Detective: You specialize in the sort of cases that most cops don’t even believe in. Add two to your Investigation skill when investigating magic. Ask Around: Asking the right questions is a big part of being a good investigator. Use your Investigation skill for the Gathering Information trapping of Contacts. Real Detectives Improvise: '''Most people need a number of skills to investigate properly, but you seem to do alright without them. When using a skill to investigate something or someone, you may spend a fate point to use your Investigation skill instead. For example, you could spend a fate point to use Investigation instead of Empathy when analysing suspects in conversation. '''Never Miss A Beat: '''You are a seasoned investigator, and your keen eye alerts you to danger. Use your Investigation skill instead of your Alertness skill to avoid surprise. '''Always Looking Around: Your curiosity and inquisitiveness can sometimes help you avoid being surprised. Use Investigation versus Surprise and Ambushes. Lore: Lore is My Strength: Your vast knowledge of magic and its effects enable you to get much stronger results than normal from your spellcrafting. Use Lore in place of Conviction for spellcasting. Should not be taken with Lore is My Guide. Lore is My Guide: Your knowledge of the flows of magic allow you to more easily direct the energies around you. Use Lore in place of Discipline for spellcasting. Should not be taken with Lore is My Strength. Realistic Conjuration: You are a master of conjuration, and the objects you create are far more detailed than normal. Add 2 to the difficulty of any attempts to notice that the objects you create through conjuration are not real. Improved Ward Creation: You know a few shortcuts when it comes to ward creation. Choose one of the optional improvements that can be applied to a ward. Reduce the cost to apply that improvement to wards you create by 2. Transparent Veils: You have a knack for making a good veil. Veils you create do not impede outward visibility at all. Lasting Portals: '''The portals you create are solid and durable. You may increase the duration of portals you create by two steps without increasing the complexity of the spell. '''Favoured Enemy:' You've studied how to kill certain magical creatures. Choose a type of supernatural being. All of your physical attacks inflict 2 additional stress to that type of being. Blindingly Fast Change: '''You are able to shift forms in the blink of an eye – so fast that opponents are caught unprepared. You may shift forms (using the Beast Change or True Shapeshifting powers) without spending a supplemental action to do so. Once per scene, when shifting forms, you may spend a fate point to get +3 on your next attack roll. '''I Know Fairies: Your knowledge of the supernatural includes personal familiarity with the fey. You may use your Lore skill instead of your Contacts skill when dealing with the fey. A Potion For Everything: '''You always have exactly the right potion for any situation. Add two to your Lore skill when using it to declare that you have a certain potion. '''Occult Crafts: There are some things you just don’t learn to build in shop class. Choose a type of item that has some connection to the occult, like shrunken heads or voodoo dolls. You may use your Lore skill to create or repair items of that type. Might: Heavy Object Swing: Pure strength can compensate pretty well for a lack of skill sometimes. You may use Might to use heavy objects as melee weapons. Heavy Object Throw: Pure strength can compensate pretty well for a lack of skill sometimes. You may use Might to use heavy objects as throwing weapons. Clever Wrestling: You've wrestled against incredibly strong things before and you know how to handle it. When in a grapple with something that has a strength power, halve their power bonus to might and round down. Power Over Finesse: Your unarmed attacks rely on brute strength rather than on clever technique. Use Might to Attack unarmed. Chain-Grab: It takes a lot of skill, but it is possible to wrestle two people at once. You may use the rules for spray attacks when grappling. Master Grappler: (Requires Wrestler) As a result of long training, some actions in a grapple have become instinctive to you. Pick one of the supplemental actions that you may take while grappling. You suffer no penalty for taking that action in a grapple. Performance: Artist: You are an artist, obviously. Pick a genre and a medium. You get a +1 bonus to Performance that for each. The Complete Performer: An artist needs skills beyond just making art if he wants to be great. Fortunately, you have them. Add two to any skill being used to modify Performance. Spellsinger: Music is magic, at least for you. You may use your Performance skill for spellcasting control. Song Of Emotion: Your art has a real impact on the emotions of those who hear it. You may use your Performance skill for the Incite Emotion power. Playing To Expectations: Being a good actor requires being a good liar. You may use Performance, rather than Deceit, for the Falsehood & Deception trapping. Jester: You are a comedian. +2 to Performance when using it to make jokes and generally be funny. Mixed Drinks: Some people paint paintings. Some people carve sculptures. You mix cocktails. Add two to your Performance skill when using it to make alcoholic drinks. Presence: Natural Spellcaster: '''To you, using magic is as natural as breathing, and requires very little suspension of disbelief. Use Presence for spellcasting power. '''Famous: You are very well known. Increase your Presence skill by 2 when using it to determine your reputation. In Control: People instinctively wait for you to say your piece. You may use Presence instead of Empathy to determine social initiative. Encouraging Leadership: People feel braver with your support. When leading a group in a social situation you may have your Presence skill complement that of your group. Authority Figure: You are in charge. Add two to your Presence skill when using it against someone under your authority (ie: students for a teacher, grunts for a sergeant). Force Of Personality: Force of will and force of personality aren't really all that different. Use your Presence skill to determine your mental stress track. Excellent Speaker: Public speaking is an everyday thing to you. Increase whatever skill you use to make speeches by one and don't reduce it if your Performance skill is lower. Trainer Of The Unit: You can control people better because you trained them. Increase all social skills by two when using them on a character with the Trained As A Unit stunt. This bonus stacks with the one provided by Trained As A Unit. Stubborn: You don’t give up on an argument easily. You may take 1 additional mild social consequence. Spin Doctor: You are an expert in social damage control. You may take 2 additional mild social consequences as long as you have an audience. Pretty Fly For A Dead Guy: It’s not easy to pull of the “decomposing carcass” look, but you manage it somehow. Ignore two shifts worth of social penalties from Living Dead. Regal Attitude: You understand how to be powerful, which is much more difficult than it sounds. As long as you are in a position of obvious power, add one to your Presence and Intimidation skills. The Opinions Of Your Sort Are Irrelevant to Me: You just don’t really care about what certain beings have to say. Pick a type of being. You have armour: 1 against social attacks from that type of being. Respect The Power: You have an inherent advantage in social conflict because of your personal power. When dealing with people who have exceptional reason to respect your authority (like cult members for a cult leader or bureaucrats for a politician) add one to all of your social skills. Protected By Prejudice: The preconceptions of others make it difficult for them to act against you socially. Choose a common (but not universal) prejudice, like “the elderly should be treated with respect”. As long as that prejudice applies, you have armour 1 against all social attacks. This bonus stacks with other sources of social armour. Professional Attitude: You take your job so seriously that it’s hard to believe that you have a life outside of it. Add one to all of your social skills when at work. Rapport: Blank Face: Your facial expression doesn't reveal anything. Increase your Rapport skill by 2 when using it to defend against an Empathy "read". Looks Can Be Deceiving:' '''You're especially good at making people think you're on the level. You may use your Rapport skill for the trapping False Face Forward. '''Everybody's Buddy:' People like you. Use Rapport instead of Contacts for the Knowing People or Gather Information trappings. Poker Face: You are an absolute master of politely revealing nothing. When Closing Down, your intentions aren't obvious until your opponent beats your Rapport. Good Cop: Kindness is more effective when given a basis for comparison. When working together with someone who has the Bad Cop stunt, add two to your Rapport skill. My Crowd Likes Me: '''You get along well with certain people. Choose a type of being (eg. horror movie fans, summoned creatures). Increase your Rapport skill by two when dealing with that type of being. '''Excellent Negotiator: You’ve been trained to negotiate the best deal possible. Add two to your Rapport skill when there's money at stake. Resources: Wealth Beyond Imagination: You're not just wealthy, you're RICH. Add two to your Resources skill when using it to buy things that an ordinary person would consider too expensive to buy. Licenses for Everything: You have a license, real or fake, to own everything under the sun. If the difficulty of the Resources roll made to acquire something would be increased due to legal restrictions you may ignore up to 2 shifts worth of increased difficulty. Inexplicable Procurement: You can get a hold of anything, no matter how bizarre. If the difficulty of the Resources roll made to acquire something would be increased due to item rarity you may ignore up to 2 shifts worth of increased difficulty. Prized Possession: You own something well above your income level. You may select a single item with a value up to your Resources skill +2 and add it to your starting gear. Access Pass: You have access to excellent scientific facilities as part of your job. You can use, but do not own, a library and workspace of Superb quality. My Wallet Has A Lot To Say: You know how to use your money socially. Add two to your Resources skill when using the Money Talks trapping. Professional Gambler: Your funds at a given time are determined by chance more than anything else. Whenever you roll Resources, flip a coin. If heads, add two to your roll. Arsenal: You have access to an impressive supply of weaponry. Resources checks made to obtain weaponry get a two shift bonus. Improved Arsenal: (Requires Arsenal) You have access to an armoury better than that of some national armies. Ignore all legal restrictions when purchasing weaponry. Money Talks: For some bizarre reason, everyone wants to talk to the guy who hands out money. Use Resources instead of Contacts for Gathering Information. Treasure: Your resources are rather old-fashioned: where most people have stocks and bonds, you have gold and jewels. Add two to your Resources skill when using it to buy or already own gold, jewels, and other such things. Sponsored Resources: You have a powerful patron who will sometimes let you borrow money and goods. When you take this stunt, select an entity or organization of great wealth to be your sponsor. Once per session, you may add four to your Resources skill for a single roll as long as that roll somehow benefits the agenda of your sponsor. If you do, you take a point of sponsor debt as if you had used Sponsored Magic. Scholarship: Cracker: Using a computer and hacking one are pretty much the same thing. You may use your Scholarship skill to defeat computerized security. Programmer: You know how to code. You may use Scholarship to create computer programs. Experimenter: You have the training to perform original research, while most just read about the research of others. You may use your Scholarship skill to carry out experiments and surveys. Studies: Your education blurs the boundaries between the magical and mundane. Pick a subject (eg. fortune-telling). Add one to all Lore and Scholarship rolls relating to that subject. Notable Scholar: You are known for the quality of your work. You may use scholarship instead of presence to determine your reputation. Expert Appraisal: Through long experience you have developed an excellent sense of what things are worth. Increase your scholarship, investigation, or lore skill by 2 when using it to determine the value of an item. Professional Teacher: You not only know things, you know how to teach them. Choose Scholarship or any social skill. You may use that skill to teach. Quick Diagnosis: You've been a doctor long enough that making diagnoses is routine. You may make medical assessments two time increments faster. Gamer: You are very good at playing games. Whenever you use a skill to play a game, increase it by one. Master Of Factoids: You know a lot of little things that have an odd way of coming in handy. Add two to your Scholarship skill when using it to Declare Minor Details. Plastic Surgeon: You know how to rearrange someone’s face permanently. You may use your Scholarship skill to inflict appearance-related aspects on a helpless target. The duration of these aspects is equal to that of a consequence with a value equal to your Scholarship roll. Research Is Research: Honestly, there isn’t much difference between reading up on quantum physics and reading up on voodoo. You may use your Scholarship skill to perform research into supernatural topics. Scientist, Not Wizard: To you, magic is just an obscure branch of science where humanity’s understanding is lacking. Pick a field of thaumaturgy other than crafting. You may use your Scholarship skill to determine the base complexity of the rituals you perform within that field. Master Of Riddles: Your intelligence lets you run circles around those you talk to. This may take the form of actual riddles, or perhaps just complex logical arguments. You may use your Scholarship skill to make social attacks. Attacks with Scholarship can be defended against with Rapport, Scholarship, and sometimes Empathy. Stealth: Sneak Attack: You prefer to attack by surprise. When preparing or carrying out an ambush, add two to your Stealth skill. Deadly Shadows: It's easy to kill someone who can't see you, regardless of your skills. When attacking a character that cannot see you, you may use Stealth to attack instead of Fists, Weapons, or Guns. Traceless: You don’t seem to leave footprints. The difficulty to track your movements is 2 shifts higher. Survival: Outdoorsman: Your extensive field experience helps you operate in the wild. You may have your Survival skill complement your Stealth and Investigation skills as long as you are in the wilderness. Rider: You could play a game of poker in the saddle if you wanted to. Add two to your Survival skill when using it to ride. Urban Survivalist: You prefer the concrete jungle to the leafy one. You may use all trappings of the survival skill with a +1 bonus while in an urban environment. Supernatural Survivalism: You've spent time in the Nevernever and have a pretty good idea of how to survive there. Add 2 to your Survival skill when using it in the Nevernever. Professional Panhandler: You live off the proceeds of your begging career. As a result, you've gotten good at begging. You may use your Survival skill to beg. They're In the Trees: Basic wilderness survival includes a great deal of stealth. Roll Survival instead of Stealth for hiding and setting ambushes and traps outdoors. Fisherman: You fish. It’s how you get your food. When attempting to Live Off The Land in an area of water, add three to your Survival skill. Weapons: Lasso: You may make manoeuvres and attempt grapples with a lasso. A lasso has a range of one zone and is controlled with the Weapons skill. Backstab: You aren’t so much a warrior as an assassin. When attacking an unaware target, you may spend a fate point to inflict 4 additional stress with an attack. Hidden Weapons: Your knowledge of weapons helps you conceal them. Use your weapons skill instead of your deceit skill to conceal weaponry. Twist the Knife: You know how to exploit the wounds of your opponents. When tagging or invoking another character's consequences in a physical conflict, add 1 to your attack roll. Parry Everything: You can deflect bullets with a sword, or at least use your skill to make yourself harder to hit. You may use your weapons skill to defend against all physical attacks. Defeat Armour: You are a master of finding weak spots in a coat of armour. All of your attacks with weapons ignore 2 points of armour rating. Futuristic Weapons Proficiency: You're either from the future or very up to date about weapons technology. Increase your weapons skill by one when dealing with cutting-edge prototype weapons or weapons from the future. Mounted Combat: You know how to fight from atop a horse. Add one to your weapons skill while riding an animal. Weapon Focus: You've trained to use a specific type of weapon. Choose a type of weapon. Add one to your weapons skill while wielding that type of weapon. Weapon Specialization: You know how to attack effectively with a specific type of weapon. Choose a type of weapon. Your attacks with that type of weapon inflict two additional stress. Power Attack: You put all your strength into an attack, increasing power at the expense of precision. You may take a -1 penalty to an attack roll before rolling to increase the stress inflicted by that attack by 3. Shield Carrier: You know how to use a shield. Add one to your physical armour score as long as you are carrying a shield. Phalanx Fighting: (Requires Shield Carrier) You know how to use a shield in a formation. Whenever you take a full defence action while carrying a shield, you may select two other characters in the same zone as you who have this stunt. Increase each of their physical armour scores by one until your next turn. Excellent Formation: (Requires Phalanx Fighting) You have been extensively trained to fight as a unit with your fellow soldiers. Whenever you use Phalanx Fighting, you may select an additional two characters in your zone who have this stunt. Those characters may use your defence and physical armour scores in place of their own until your next action. Quick Draw: You can draw and use a weapon in a single motion. You take no penalty when drawing a weapon as a supplemental action (page YS:213); if you're in a race to see who draws first, or anything else having to do with your speed or ability to draw, gain a +1 on the roll. Iaijutsu: (Requires Quick Draw) You are trained in iaijutsu, the art of drawing a sword. The first attack you make with a sword each scene gets a +1 bonus to hit and inflicts two additional stress. Bows Are Weapons: They totally are. You may use your Weapons skill to wield bows. Warrior Culture: There’s a certain fellowship among those who fight for a living. Use your Weapons skill instead of Contacts when dealing with other warriors (anyone for whom combat is the center of life). Know Your Blades: As a result of advanced training, you are able to recognize many styles of combat, using Weapons as a knowledge and perception skill focused on fighting. This enables you to make assessments and declarations related to fighting styles and fighting culture using your Weapons skill. Such rolls are made at +1. Enchanted Item Master: Using magical weapons is slightly different from using normal ones, and for you it’s much easier. Add one to your Weapons skill when using it to wield enchanted items.